It's A Must
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Ino is Sasuke’s boyfriend. After weeks of getting to his warm side, she had no idea what she had in store moving in with him. Rated T for abuse, swearing, and Sasuke evilness. Naruto finds her alone next to a river, “What’s wrong Ino?”NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Must**

**_A/N: Hey ya'll, as promised from my other story, I am making this Ino/Naruto one. This one is planning to be about five or six chapters. Hope you like!_**

Ino stared at the river sniffling and wiping her eyes. Turning she saw Naruto with a seriously concerned face. Bending over, crouching down he frowned.

"Go away Naruto," she said coldly turning back to the river.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why? With your sniffling and your blue eyes red, I can tell you're crying. It isn't good for my conscience for me to just pass by you."

"You hardly know me, you wouldn't care," she stopped crying and stared at the slow current of water. Rubbing her eyes once more she stared at him standing there.

"Then you don't know me that much either," he smiled slightly, "Because I never leave a friend lonely and crying, especially since you're so stubborn. I'm going to annoy you by asking, what's wrong?" he smirked and then sat next to her.

"It's just Sasuke-kun," her eyes were dull and there were bags under her eyes.

"What did that bastard do?" he asked a touch of anger and concern in his eyes.

"N-Nothing…You know how we're hooked up and stuff right?"

"Yeah I know," he frowned, "Sakura-chan was a little upset to find out that her precious, 'Sasuke-kun' has been taken by her rival. But after all, she if happy for you Ino."

"I moved in with him a while ago," she said sniffling, "And…And well…I love him so much but…But…" she cried, this time into his shoulders.

"Naruto…Sasuke-kun's so abusive, I love him so much but…I can't stand to leave him…"

"You can't leave me Ino-chan," a cold and harsh voice said from the side.

Ino's eyes widened and Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Sasuke-teme? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows to Naruto, "I should be asking the same to you Naruto-dobe…" he turned to Ino with softer eyes, "Ino-chan, you go home now," a touch of anger was hinted in his eyes as Ino nodded. He turned back to Naruto and kicked him, "Stay away from my girlfriend you dobe. She doesn't need 'friends' like you, she has me."

Naruto squinted his eyes as Sasuke punched him in the stomach as he lay on the ground, "Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke grunted and left Naruto wincing in pain. Naruto got up and a bit of determination readied itself in his eyes, "What's going on? Why is he so protective? And what does Ino mean by abusive?" with one eye shut he decided to go and ask Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" he yelled out, the pain had disappeared by then and she smiled slightly.

"Hey Naruto!" her inner self rolled her eyes, 'What does this guy want now?'

"Sakura-chan!" he said in slight delight, "I was wondering, you know about Ino and Sasuke-teme's relationship right?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, 'Damn you Naruto for bringing this up! Oh how I envy Ino so much…'

"Well I was talking to Ino today and-

"Hey Naruto, look it's them now," she pointed to Sasuke and Ino, they were holding hans and a hint of content was plastered on Sasuke's face. Ino was slightly blushing at the attention they were getting.

"Ino-chan, do you like having so many people stare at you like this?" he asked in a soft and gentle voice.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, it feels good, to be so popular you know," she smiled widely and cuddled next to Sasuke at that moment.

Sakura's temple throbbed in anger and Naruto's face was plastered with confusion. Ino saw Naruto and waved at him. Naruto saw this and waved back scratching his head. Sasuke saw this and glared at Naruto making a chill go down his spine. Sakura, who was still angry walked up to them.

"Aww, how cute of you two to be on the streets all couple like and so…" she thought for a moment, "Cute," she smiled a huge fake one and her temple continued to throb and her eyebrow twitched.

"Forehead! I'm glad you're not angry about Sasuke-kun picjking me over you, ne?" she stuck out her tongue.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled and raised her fist.

"Don't touch her," Sasuke said in a cold voice, his eyes narrowing and Sakura feezing on the spot. Naruto raise his eyebrows and then felt the same cold stare upon him.

"Ino-chan," he whispered to her, "Would you like me to rid you of your, best-friend?"

"It's fine Sasuke-kun," she said in a slightly concerned voice, "It's nothing."

"What about that annoying dobe?"

"No, just leave them alone," she said quickly and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay Ino-chan," he said emotionlessly and gripped her hand tighter. Ino winced at this, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Naruto did, but was still frightened by Sasuke's glare. What was his problem anyways?

As soon and they left Sakura rushed to Naruto, "That was kind of freaky," she whispered to him and he nodded, 'Man that Sasuke and Ino are so annoying! That Sasuke so protective now I'm kind of thankful that he didn't choose me,' her inner self ranted on.

"Sakura-chan, what does it mean to be abusive?" Naruto asked.

"Well depends on what you mean, there are lots of ways to be abusive," she sighed, "I got to go now Naruto later."

Naruto sighed, he decided to head home.

At his home he lay in bed getting into his pajamas. He looked at the clock, it wasn't too late, so he turned on the laptop in his room.

----------------------

HokageFox has signed in

GentleBreeze: Hey Naruto-kun.

HokageFox: Yo Hinata, I'm glad ton see that you're online.

GentleBreeze: Oh I see, why?

HokageFox: It's just that there's something on my mind.

GentleBreeze: Why don't you come over?

HokageFox: Okay Hinata-chan, I hope your cousin doesn't mind.

GentleBreeze: Don't worry, he doesn't… See you later!

FlowerPrincess: Yo Naruto.

HokageFox: Oh, hello Ino, shouldn't you be with Sasuke?

FlowerPrincess: He's not here…You're the only one online and I needed someone to talk to.

HokageFox: Oh okay, just let me ask you something, how come you were crying so much, then later you were so happy with Sasuke?

-no response-

HokageFox: Ino?

FlowerPrincess: Leave my girlfriend alone, she doesn't want to talk to you.

HokageFox: Sasuke-teme?

FlowerPrincess: Leave her alone.

FlowerPrincess has signed off

"Damn," Naruto said closing his computer and went to his window, "What the hell is going on with them?"

Meanwhile at Ino and Sasuke's residence.

"I don't want you going on that IM thing Ino-chan," Sasuke said in a firm and cold voice.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her after shutting the computer off, "Haven't you wondered why no one except for that dobe is on?"

"They might be busy…" she said quietly while sitting herself on her bed.

SLAP

"Sasuke-k-kun…" she muttered and fell over.

"That bitch," he muttered, "I give her my love, my protection…And she insists on speaking to her friends instead of stay with me?" he smirked, "I love you Ino-chan," he said, voice slightly cracking, he touched her face where he slapped her, "These hits are from love, I'm only keeping you safe…"

He then picked her up and placed her on the bed, "Time to sleep, my precious princess."

_**A/N: Okay that's the first chapter, hope you all like! Needs a pre-reader, any offers?**_


	2. A Little Talk With Hinata

**Chapter 2: A Little Talk With Hinata**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!_**

Naruto sighed as he shut off his computer, he turned to see that it was merely 8 o'clock, "Maybe she needs to sleep early."

He looked down, "I ought to change too, I guess my plan of just talking online for a while is gone, I'll visit Hinata now."

"**Kit, what kind of girl at your age sleeps at eight?"**

"She might be tired, you never know!"

"**Keh, whatever you say, let's go see your friend Hinata. I hope her cousin doesn't go nuts on you again, psh, that was so humiliating him knocking you out."**

"I was caught off guard Fox."

"Whatever you say."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he put on a pair of jeans. Jumping to the window, he rolled his eyes again and left to visit Hinata.

Meanwhile in the residence of Sasuke and Ino, Sasuke rested on the bed, his head near hers. He had his arms wrapped around her and his eyes were wide open. He smiled and took in her scent.

"Sasuke-k-kun?" she said as she stirred in her sleep.

"Oh, good, she's dreaming about me," he said with a crooked smile. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Have a good dream Ino-chan…"

"No…" she muttered now turning away from Sasuke, "I don't want to…" she muttered again, he raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Leave me alone…I hate it…Naruto-k-kun?"

Sasuke fell off the bed once she said the name of his rival. He glared at the floor as he stood up. Fixing his raven hair he growled, "Naruto…kun!" he was enraged and was about to hit Ino.

"Sasuke-k-kun," she whispered in her sleep and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes my princess," he whispered, calm ness returning to his voice, he let down the hand that was to hit her.

"I love you…" she whispered again and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Now about that Naruto…kun…" he cracked his knuckles and stormed out of the room.

"Hoy! Hinata-chan!" he yelled to the door that stood before him.

"Hey you," a cold voice said suddenly and Naruto jumped.

"Oh, h-hey N-Neji…" he said a sweat drop rising on his face.

"Leave my sister alone you dobe," he said to him glaring.

"Neji-nii-san," a girl's voice said quietly.

"What is it Hinata, you going to get this dobe off our property?" he said harshly eye twitching at the still standing Uzumaki on their lawn.

"I invited him over Neji-n-nii-san," she said pushing her two index fingers together.

"HOY HINATA!" Naruto yelled out.

"Ugh whatever, it's annoying you becoming friends with this punk and then having a boyfriend with a pet," he shook his head, "You have the weirdest tastes…"

"You have Tenten-chan," Hinata insisted and Naruto stood before her.

Neji blushed and stormed off. Naruto turned to Hinata and she smiled, "Okay Naruto-kun, let's go into my room, I just finished training so we have plenty of time till I have to sleep."

"Sorry I came at such a late time," he said pointing at the clock.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said blushing, "Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," he began, the smile fading and dull ness appearing on his eyes, "You have a boy friend right?"

She turned red, "Y-Yeah, K-Kiba-k-kun," she muttered and looked at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you've heard about Ino and Sasuke-teme being together right?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "Yeah, they seem really happy together, but I heard that if you get too close, Sasuke will hurt you."

"Oh, is that bad?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun," she blushed again, "Kiba-kun let's me talk with the others and stuff, I like it, I don't know exactly what Ino's feelings are about this."

There was a silence, Naruto looked at the ground and Hinata yawned. Clenching his fist he looked at Hinata, a touch of red in his eyes, "I don't think she likes it…" he began and she tilted her head.

"How do you know that? They do look so happy together."

"Well," he began crossing his legs, "She told me that she loves him," he sighed, "But that he's abusive whatever that means…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she clenched her fist in anger, "He's abusive!"

"That's what she said," he yawned, "But I have no idea what that means…"

"Naruto-kun, Kiba told me about people who are like that, it's horrible," she shook her head in fear, "They torment their girl friends or wives, because they think that they're their own property of somewhat," she lay on her back, "In this case, I'd say that wit the rumors, Sasuke is over protective and doesn't let anyone near Ino-chan…"

Naruto frowned, "Poor Ino…" he then glared into nothing, "That Sasuke, he will pay!"

At that moment Sasuke sneezed, "That dobe is talking about me isn't he!" he smirked and stared at the trashed room before him, pulling his kunai back into its rightful place he left.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled waving his arms.

"Bye Naruto-kun, good luck!" she sighed and crossed her arms, "That Ino must be crying herself to sleep…"

In their residence Ino sneezed slightly and Sasuke entered the room, "My anger and patience is being tampered with Ino-chan," he yelled and she jumped out of bed.

Grasping the blanket close to her she frowned, "Sasuke-kun," she sat on the ground in terror as he held out some sort of whip, "Sasuke-kun what did I do this time?"

He smirked, "Sorry Ino-chan if you don't learn your lesson, how am I supposed to be sure that you won't listen to me?"

She screamed as the whip made contact with her skin, "Sasuke-k-kun…" she muttered and collapsed.

Sasuke frowned as she lay there, a red mark on her shoulder. He turned around and opened a drawer that contained many questionable things, placing the whip inside he held a little box, "Soon will come the time when I will ask you to officially be mine…"

Naruto stirred in his sleep holding a teddy bear close to his heart, "Ino…chan…" he muttered and the snoring commenced.

Ino awoke inside the comfort of her bed, opening her eyes, she met Sasuke's and he smiled, "Good-night my princess…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she muttered and a trickle of blood came from her shoulder onto her hand.

"I thought I bandaged that!" he said in annoyance, sighing he took out some more and wrapped it on her.

She lay down as he covered her in the bandages gently, she smiled, "Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Good-night Ino-hime…"

**_A/N: Okay that's the second chapter, sorry for it's short ness! Wait till the next chapter now will you? (Will be up probably…err in two days to five sorry but I'm busy with other stuffs) THANKS AGAIN MY READERS!_**

**Pre-reader: ofdarknesschaos**


	3. It's Called Love Dobe

**Chapter 3: It's Called Love Dobe**

**_A/N: Third chapter for you folks…Thanks for the reviews…_**

_It was dark out, and the moon appeared from behind its hiding spot. Naruto glared at the shadows before him, a wailing woman, a grunting man. The shadows danced in front of him, his spine tingling, his frown deepening._

"_Hello?" he called out to the shadows and they froze, becoming real people._

"_Dobe," one called out grunting again, blood splattered on his pale face, one hand holding a kunai, and the other hand holding another person._

_The girl appeared, her pale skin and platinum blonde hair sparkled in the moonlight, but the blood and pain seen in her face made her seem dark. Her eyes stared at him, dark bags under them. She glared slightly moving under the others grip._

"_What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his voice echoing through the darkness._

"_I'd ask you the same thing," the one with the kunai said, he tucked the kunai away and smirked, "Since you are here," his hand began to glow, "I might as well kill you now."_

_The girl frowned, tears formed in her blue eyes and she fell over, "Naruto-kun…" she muttered under her breath._

"_You dobe, if you hadn't interfered, this wouldn't have happened…Now I HAVE to kill you," the glow on his hands grew into a chidori._

"_Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled, the orange chakra surrounding him, "If you weren't so brutal to the ones you 'love' then this wouldn't have happened…" in his mind, he had no idea what he was saying, the words just flew out of his mouth as two more Naruto's appeared._

"_I just did what was right dobe, now I'll kill you so that my dead wife and I can spend forever in this beautiful darkness…"_

_Sasuke ran towards Naruto and Naruto roared, two tails forming at his butt, "SASUKE-TEME!" the two bunshins made rasengans in his hands and the colors of blue and orange collided._

------------------------------

The rain fell lightly outside the apartment of the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. The thunder made its roar, and Naruto shifted in his sleep.

BEEP

The alarm clock had made it's entrance, it's purpose for the day, and Naruto groaned. His sleeping cap slumped over his tired eyes, and he yawned, shutting off the alarm clock. Gently lifting off his cap, he winced at the dream he had had that night. He rubbed his eyes, turning to the only window that remained in his house.

"Ino…Sasuke…What?" he muttered to himself, yawning once more, "What kind of dream was that…" he shook his head and head towards his bathroom, rushing to take his clothes off and step inside his shower.

As the water ran down his body, his eyes became dull and the picture of Ino dead appeared in his mind, "Ugh…Why am I thinking about this…I should leave the two lovers alone, I don't know Ino that much anyways…" then Sasuke appeared before him with a kunai and Ino in his hands.

"Stay away from us dobe," he said coldly and Ino stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes to look at Naruto, the blue color fading and tears forming.

"Naruto…"

"Shush my princess," Sasuke commanded harshly and took out a handkerchief. He smiled and put it over her face, leaving a hole for her to breathe.

"Sasuke you bastard…" Naruto muttered.

"Why do you care anyways, it's not like this is any of your stupid business."

"But Ino Is my friend teme, and I care for her ok?" he glared, "Since she loves YOU, take care of her, don't be so brutal."

"I am taking care of her dobe, I always express my love for her by keeping her away from people like you!" he disappeared and Naruto punched the wall in front of him, not breaking the wall. The water continued to run down his face, his body and tears formed. He winced in pain, and clutched his bleeding chest.

"Did Sasuke just cut me?" he said through the pain, "Sasuke…Ino…What's going on?"

Later, while Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and the bandages he used from before fell to the ground. They ripped up as the rain fell harder, and his forehead protector fell into his hands and his hair dropped over his forehead.

"Yo," he muttered to the old man.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" the old man asked, and so did Ayame.

"I'm fine," he said quickly eating the miso ramen already prepared before him.

"Hn," he heard from the right. Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned to see Ino trying to feed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun eat!" she demanded, and hidden from the others, he glared at her softly whispering.

"I hate ramen, the dobe eats it," she gasped lightly and let down the chopsticks.

"Okay…" she whispered a single tear at her eyes, "If you say so Sasuke-kun."

"Don't cry Ino," he said softly wiping away her tear, "That dobe will see and stick into our relationship."

"Oh? Naruto's here?" she smiled widely and turned to Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun!" she gasped lightly, when did she use Naruto-kun?

Naruto's hair shifted and he used his fingers to remove them from his eyes, "Ino-chan," he said smiling, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good!" she said as Sasuke poked a kunai behind her back. Naruto raised his eyebrows as she winced and at how obvious the delight in her eyes disappeared.

"Ino sit down, Sasuke commanded, his eyes narrowing at Naruto.

"What was that for Sasuke-teme? I was just talking to her," he said his wet hair splashing onto Sasuke's stern face.

Sasuke growled as Ino removed the kunai and threw it to the ground, "Stop doing that! I can do what I want can't I?" fear returned to her eyes as Sasuke stood up knocking down his chair.

He grabbed her neck collar and tossed her to the ground, "You, don't you dare stand up to me, I am the stronger one of this relationship!"

She cowered on the ground holding her hands to her chest. Sasuke glared and she whimpered.

"Sasuke stop it!" Naruto yelled getting in front of Ino, she told him to stop but he ignored her. Picking her up he placed her under the protection of the Ichiraku stand.

"You…Touched her…" he glared, "You…let his touch you…" he picked her up and pulled out a kunai from his pouch, "You want to die Ino-chan?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Stop this madness," the old man demanded and he glared.

"Old man, stay away from this," he turned to Naruto and dropped a now unconscious Ino.

"Sasuke-teme, why do you do this? I've never seen you act like this to girls."

"Hmph, she's mine now, and will soon eternally be mine," he flashed the box that was hidden in his pocket, smirking he opened it to reveal a ring.

"You're getting married?"

"If she says yes," he smirked, "And she will say yes, if she doesn't I'll kill us both."

"Why do you do this teme?"

"It's called love baka, I'm just expressing my feeling towards the one I love," he pulled up both his sleeves to reveal tattoos, "I don't want to remain loveless, I don't want to be alone," he pointed to the broken heart, "I received this once I broke up with my other true love."

"You loved before?"

"Yes, she was beautiful, and nice like Ino, but she was weak. She died at the hands of the enemy, and I had no choice but to destroy the enemy, him and all his comrades, even the innocent ones," he sighed, "Now, I'll get going dobe, I hope to never see you near my girlfriend again. Remember what I did to your apartment?" he smirked and Naruto gasped, "I'll do what I did to it to you next."

He pushed Naruto into the mud puddle and Naruto dropped his forehead protector. Smirking he picked up Ino and disappeared.

The old man and Ayame cowered behind the counter and Naruto lay in the mud, more water splashing on him, and his forehead protector floating away.

"I have to stop him from hurting Ino-chan any more…" he blinked at the use of chan again, "Ino…chan…sounds nice…" he shook his head, "I have to stop Sasuke, before he marries her or as he says, 'eternally becomes his'. I wonder what that other tattoo was…"

He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Determination and anger returned, as he tied his hitai-ate on.

"Ino-chan, please don't die on me…"

**_A/N: Okay, so expect the chapters to be that short…Maybe longer or so…_**

**Pre-reader: ofdarknesschaos**


	4. By The Falls

**Chapter 4: Under the Falls **

_**A/N: Enjoy this chapter.**_

The rain hadn't stopped as Naruto faced the sky. The thought of Ino and crushing Sasuke ran through his mind like a sugar high Lee. His hitai-ate had a slight stain of blood, and his face was almost covered in mud.

"Should I go now?" he muttered to himself on the middle of an empty street.

"Naruto?" a voice whispered from the side. Naruto's ears perked and he turned flashing his foxy smile.

"Hoy!" he said happily, hiding the pain within him. He opened his eyes to see Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton in hand.

"Naruto? Why are you out here with no umbrella? And why is there blood on your hitai-ate?" Tsunade asked under her blue umbrella.

Shizune sighed and walked over to Naruto, lifting her red umbrella over him and one side of her face getting soaked.

"I don't need it," Naruto said emotionlessly pushing Shizune away, "You'll get wet…And my hitai-ate has blood because…" he then did some hand signals and poofed away.

"Damn that Naruto," Tsunade growled, "Just disappearing like that and having blood on his forehead protector making me hell worried…"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said calmly, "He probably has been in a fight or somewhat…He's a grown boy, he can handle this him self…"

"He could've at least told me what's going on," she said calmly also, then sighing.

"Let's just get back to the office Tsunade-sama," Shizune then said and Tonton oinked.

"Fine…"

Naruto arrived at his apartment, still soaked. He removed his hitai-ate and rushed to his sink and washed the blood away speechless. After, he dropped it onto his bed and rushed to the shower.

"I should fix myself up first, incase I run into someone again and they ask me questions…" he muttered to himself. The mud and dirt ran down his body, his anger taking away his usual delightful ness.

"Man, what is this feeling I have over Ino? I never felt it before…" he scrubbed off the excess dirt and ruffled his messy hair. He then sighed letting it all wash away, soon tears poured down his face, "I always hated Sasuke, for all these years. And sometimes, I looked to him as a friend even. He was cold, and lonely…In need of a friend I guess, he just didn't open up. Then he finds out what love is, and doesn't really understand it," it was a new feeling to Naruto, he never really thought into things for a while. But a strong determination made him change he guessed.

"Is this what most people call love? Or is it just my hatred towards that Sasuke-teme? Or do I seriously love that loud mouthed Ino?"

After finishing his shower, he changed into a white shirt and black sweat pants. Tieing his hitai-ate, he faced the window, "So it stopped raining…But the sun still hasn't come out," he growled and jumped out of his window.

Tenten, Neji and Lee were out walking into the wet streets of Konoha.

"So Neji-kun, Lee-kun, what do you want to do now?" Tenten asked.

Lee gave his nice guy pose and Neji shrugged, "How about we get some laps around Konoha!" he asked excitedly.

"But-" Tenten tried to speak, but Lee in his eager ness started running, "You might slip!"

"GAH!" Lee shouted slipping and falling into a muddy puddle. Soon he shouted again as a Naruto had landed on his back.

"Bakas," Neji muttered to Tenten and she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, hey Lee!" Naruto said smiling, "Why are you down there?"

"He decided to run," Neji said shaking his head.

"I was going to tell him but he started running," Tenten stated helping Lee up.

"Sorry Lee," Naruto apologized also helping Lee up.

"No, I was the stupid one," Lee said and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well I have to go now, see you later!"

"No!" Lee then yelled grabbing Naruto's arm, "As an apology, I will bring you along with my teammates to," he coughed, "THE WATERFALL OF MAJESTIC BEAUTY!"

The three others stared at Lee in confusion, "The waterfall of majestic beauty?" Neji inquired, "Where is that?"

"Only me and a few others know its whereabouts!" Lee said excitedly, "trust me you'll love it!"

They shrugged and Naruto sighed deeply, 'I guess Sasuke can wait…'

Soon they arrived at the designated area, a majestic waterfall indeed. The three gasped at it's beauty and Lee started running up and down it's falls.

"Is anyone else here?" Tenten asked scanning the waterfalls, then she saw someone was there, someone with blonde hair and the other with raven hair.

"Oh don't tell me that they're here also…" Naruto said sighing.

"What's wrong? Who are they?" Lee asked.

"It's Ino and Sasuke probably," Naruto said and Tenten smiled.

"OI! INO! SASUKE! OVER HERE! IT'S TEAM GAI AND NARUTO!" Tenten yelled and Naruto smacked his forehead.

Ino walked over to them, emitting from the waterfall with a huge smile and a bathing suit. But she had a skirt like thing over her bottom. Sasuke came from the waterfall for a while but then pulled Ino back in.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked holding a rubber ducky in her hands.

The wet hair on Sasuke's fair fell onto his eyes, "Don't reveal yourself to them, let them know that we don't want company."

"But Sasuke-kun, I want to see them, they're my friends!" she pouted but then Sasuke glared.

"You just want to see your precious Naruto-kun is that right?" he said, "I hate that dobe…He will not get in our way!"

"But Sasuke, I just want to…" she then stopped and gasped, "Are you s-serious?"

"Ino-chan, my princess, my life, my love, will you marry me?" he asked a shiny diamond ring shone onto her.

"Oh Sasuke…"

"AHHH!" Naruto cried out then crashing into the wall right next to the two.

"Oh hello Ino-chan, Sasuke-teme," Naruto nervously said, "Damn you Lee! I didn't say the signal yet!" he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry for that, did I interrupt anything?"

Sasuke stood up, clenching his fist tightly. He then glared sharp daggers at Naruto and the Sharingan appeared in his eyes, "NARUTO!"

"Eh? Sasuke-teme?" he then turned to see Ino was gone. He looked up to Sasuke who was glowing, soon the seal on his neck activated and her then transformed into the beast he was before.

"Naruto! This is the last straw!" he then tossed Ino to the side and she began drowning into the water.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled out diving into the water retrieving her.

'**Kit? Anger is flowing through your mind, I can taste it…Do you wish for my power now?' the fox asked and Naruto sat in front of him.**

'_Yes…'_

'**Hehe, I can't wait to see how this will end…'**

Naruto placed Ino on the side of the waterfall and Tenten and the others rushed to her side.

"Naruto what's going on?" Tenten asked, holding onto Ino's unconscious body.

"Tenten back!" Neji cried him and Lee pulling Tenten and Ino back.

"This power," Neji begun holding onto his teammates, "It's unbelievable…"

"Naruto-kun," Lee whispered, "What's going on?"

"Heh, seems like it was just yesterday when we fought at that valley, that other waterfall," Sasuke began, his sharingan eyes glistening in the new moonlight.

"Sasuke-teme, I never thought that we would have to fight like this again," Naruto began, two tails emitting from his butt, "But now, I hate you even more, one for hurting me, and two and three for hurting Ino-chan."

"You dobe, why couldn't you just stay out of this in the first place?"

Ino woke up, staring at Tenten, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Tenten began holding Ino up, "But they're fighting…"

"What?" Ino shouted getting up on her feet, "Sasuke-kun…" she said looking at the creature, "Naruto-kun…" she then said turning to Naruto, "Why?"

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said again, "I couldn't just stand around while one of my precious people are being treated the badly!"

"She's not being treated badly! I treat her fine!"

"Then why did I find her crying?" Naruto shouted, "Why did I find whips, collars, and many unbelievable things in your drawers?"

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!" Sasuke roared.

"Yes, I had to find out what was going on…"

"Tell me this Naruto, why else would you go to such extremes even if you do hate me. She may be one of your precious people but, you fight so much for her, why?"

"Because Sasuke-teme," Naruto began a third tail growing, "Because I too love Ino!"

"What?" Sasuke then said.

Ino held her chest, "He what?"

"You heard him Ino, Naruto loves you," Tenten said with a slight smile.

"He l-loves me?"

"Ino, what's going on anyways?"

"Well…"

**_A/N: Okay, thanks for the awesome reviews, hope you like the story! One or two more chapters to go! XD_**

**Pre-reader: ofdarknesschaos**


	5. The End

**Chapter 5: The End **

_**A/N: Enjoy this chapter.**_

"Oh my gosh Ino…" Tenten trailed off after hearing horrible stories from Ino.

Neji looked down and had his arms crossed. Activating his byakugan he turned to the two boys who were in a heated battle, "Well Ino, this is quite the mess Sasuke and yourself has gotten into."

"Ino-san," Lee began sitting down next to the two girls, "I've been wondering if you truly still love Sasuke after all the horrible things he has done to you. And what about Naruto-kun? Do you love him back?"

"Lee," Tenten began in a harsh tone, "The girl is confused now, let her relax and think. Right Ino?"

Ino didn't respond, she watched in horror at the other two. Sasuke had just thrown Naruto and almost succeeded in plunging a chidori directly down his chest.

"Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…Is this…Is this all my fault?" she began muttering to herself crying.

Naruto got up, his chakra control almost slipping and making him fall into the water. The orange chakra of kyuubi still swished around him. The incredible urge to kill suffocated his natural goofy appearance and he almost seemed as cold as Sasuke.

"**Kit careful with this guy."**

'I know fur ball, but I'm fighting for someone now and I can't just lose to this teme.'

"**I have faith in you kit, do your best."**

'I will Kyuubi, I will if it kills me.'

"Dobe, you say you love her…But I will not allow you to have her. Ino is mine, and will always be mine," he smirked and did some familiar hand seals, "Let's try this chidori again, this time I will not miss."

"Hmph Sasuke, so confident in yourself. I realize that you and Ino are together but, I have to do something so you won't hurt her anymore. But my urges to kill you are growing stronger," he turned to Ino and a hint of his natural blue shone in his eyes, "Ino-chan, for sure you had heard my confession, I must ask."

"Please don't ask if I love you back," she whispered to herself, but Tenten over heard.

"What? You don't love him back? Or are you afraid of what Sasuke will do? Or are you still just plain confused?" Tenten asked Ino turned away tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ino-chan," Naruto began again clenching his fists, "I need to ask, will you care if I severely hurt Sasuke? Would you care if I killed him perhaps?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"Naruto," Neji called out from the sidelines, "If you kill him here, you'll definitely suffer many consequences."

"I realize that Neji…But if everyone knew what Sasuke had been doing, then my punishment wouldn't be so bad."

"Naruto-kun please don't kill Sasuke," Ino then said getting up holding her arm, "I know that he was bad, and I'm not sure if I love him anymore…But…Please!" she raised both arms and ran between them, "Please stop fighting!"

A silence grew, an uneasy air flowed past the characters that remained there. Lee froze in his sitting position, keeping his eyes on Naruto's glowing figure. Neji's byakugan scanned the two's flows and Tenten still sat in surprise.

"Ino-hime," Sasuke began falling to his knees, tears spurring out of his eyes, "You truly hate me don't you…It's happening again…My most feared nightmare that made me do all this…"

Naruto's eyes softened again and Ino turned to the crying Sasuke, "What are you talking about teme?"

"Sasuke-kun, you never told me about this…"

"It's nothing you need to know," he then said anger coursing through his voice, "Just remember the pain I've been through, and the pain I'm going to cause to you both!" he disappeared within a flash and appeared before Ino, "Now I still love you, but since you're not going to return it, I'll kill you, then Naruto then myself."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for hurting you with this but…But I can't stand you hurting me anymore, it's just not right!" Ino cried as Sasuke grabbed her slim throat.

"Hmm, Ino-chan, I get the same lectures from Naruto…All I'm doing is trying to protect you, why is it so bad?" his eyes widened as Ino forcefully removed Sasuke's hands from her throat.

"It's bad because you're way of protecting me is the thing I need to be protected from the most," she then said panting slapping Sasuke in the face for once. Her eyes narrowed, "Now that my life is really in danger, and the life of the two boys that mean so much to me are in danger, I'm going fight you for real. I won't be afraid, I'm not afraid of you Sasuke-kun, not any more!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked at his former girlfriend, "By the looks of it, you're too weak, I'll just get rid of you quickly," he did some hand seals and formed another chidori, "I offered protection and strength for you."

"And you proved it by using it against me!" she yelled. She clenched her fist and took a step back, "I'm not going to be afraid…You're just Sasuke, you just need help…"

"I don't need any help," he growled, "I'm fine on my own, I would've been fine with just you. But I can't help but to feel a little bit of emptiness…But that will not matter, when I'm dead!"

He smirked and charged towards Ino, Ino braced for it, holding a kunai in hand. Flipping backwards, she flung the kunai, but it just flung off his forehead protector. Cursing, she jumped to the side, but not losing Sasuke in time. Naruto, who was still there growled and jumped in between Sasuke and Ino taking in the chidori.

"Damn you Naruto, well I was planning to kill you anyways," he smirked and stomped on the fallen Naruto. Naruto winced in pain but then his eyes flared red again and the tails danced. The hole the chidori made in his chest healed and Naruto punched Sasuke in the face making him fly over backwards.

"You killing me will not be easy Sasuke-teme," he said smirking, he then charged towards Sasuke holding a rasengan in his hands.

Ino frowned, the two forgot about her, but then again it was an awesome opportunity to trap Sasuke and get into that sick mind of his. Smirking she jumped quietly heading towards the rocks near the waterfall.

Naruto yelled, the rasengan plunging into Sasuke. Sasuke groaned, but then again, five senbons were released from his mouth but Naruto deflected them all with his forehead protector.

Lee frowned, "Neji, shouldn't we help?"

"No," Neji answered lowering his head, "This is their battle, only destiny can help them out."

"Keh, you and your fate and destiny crap…I say we help when they're about to kill each other. We stop them, then you Neji stop their chakra flows and we bring Tsunade-sama."

The other two sighed and nodded, waiting in the sidelines for the fight to end itself.

Ino positioned herself at a rock, luckily, Naruto held Sasuke by the neck.

"Sasuke-teme, I won't kill you, but I must say, you seriously need a therapist," he smirked and Sasuke growled.

"Like you can ever kill me Naruto-no-dobe, the day you kill me is the day I dance around in a frilly pink tutu," he then grabbed Naruto by the neck, "Which will be never!"

Naruto moaned, the two holding each other by the neck. But then, Sasuke gripped harder, making Naruto choke, making him release his hold on Naruto. But Naruto didn't give up, focusing his chakra there, Sasuke's hands felt a burning sensation and he let go. Again, backing away, they charged each other and they rolled on the water yelling curses and several nicknames.

"Shit," Ino mumbled to herself, just when she was to use the move, they moved again. She just had to be lucky.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" she yelled, her mind transfer technique working it's magic. She collapsed on the rock and her soul hoped that she landed in the right mind.

--------------------------

_Ino shrieked, it was cold water dripping onto her feet. She shivered, it was dark and damp and a harsh voice echoed._

"_**Who's there?"** it called._

_She shivered once more, a dark orange light started to emit from a room. Frowning she approached the area._

"_Ah!" she yelled, crashing into someone._

_Blonde hair flashed before her eyes, a goofy grin too familiar, "Naruto?" she whispered._

"_Ino? What are you doing here?"_

---------------------------------

Sasuke laughed, "Ha! How pathetic, you getting knocked down after that!" he had just kicked Naruto in the stomach, and he showed no movement.

Sasuke crossed his arms turning to the side, Ino had fainted onto a rock, "How easy, I'll just dispose of us all!"

Neji, Tenten and Lee frowned, all three going towards the limp bodies.

"Sasuke, we don't mean to hurt you but, I cannot allow you to kill these guys," he activated his byakugan again.

"Hmph, like you three can stop me."

-----------------------

"_Naruto? Oh shit, I went into the wrong mind," she punched the wall, "Ugh!"_

"_Ino, be careful this is my mind!" she calmed down and Naruto put his serious face on._

"_Ino, you have to get out, at any moment Sasuke can kill the both of us!"_

"_**Kit, who is this girl, is she the one you love?"** a voice called out._

_Ino hid behind Naruto and he sighed, "Oi! Kyuubi, we're still in a big mess, no need to chat!"_

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_Ugh, to explain things, the Yondaime didn't kill kyuubi but sealed him within me so if you've noticed I got dirty looks its because of that now get out!" he pushed her lightly._

"_You know that doesn't get me out but…Whatever…Naruto, I just want to let you know, whatever happens, I love you!" she then screamed 'kai' and left his mind._

"_**Kit, I guess I'll be expecting children?"**_

"_Shut up."_

-------------------------------------------

Ino awoke to see Lee passed out before her. Tenten held her bleeding arm well and Neji's hair was loose. Sasuke cackled and punched the two of them. Smirking he saw that Naruto had awoke. Ino groaned, a small pain in her heart.

"Well, that was fun, you three were much of a challenge," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme," a furious voice whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"What?" Sasuke roared running towards him forming a chidori in his hands.

"It's over!" he screamed forming a orange-ish rasengan in his hands.

"AHHH!" the two screamed plunging their attacks into each other.

A cloud formed, and Ino had brought the bodies of team guy to the side where they were before.

"Ino," Tenten said holding her arm, "We were close but…"

"He surprised us with his speed," Neji then said, "We could've one if we knew more about his skills. And maybe if Lee opened some of his gates, we could defeat him but, we couldn't risk it."

"I was useless," Lee grunted wiping blood from his face.

"Not really, you knocked him over!" Tenten said with a touch of delight.

"Thank you," Lee then said. Falling over he closed his eyes, "Please may this almost be over."

Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the smoke, both on their knees clutching the hole in their chests.

"I guess it's over Sasuke," Naruto then whispered getting up.

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted getting up also, his eyes pure black, the sharingan having disappeared, "I guess it's time for my death."

"No!" Ino yelled going to Sasuke's side holding him, "Sasuke, don't die, Tsunade-sama will heal you, then you can go to a psychiatrist of some sort! They'll help with your problem!"

"Keh," Sasuke whispered, blood coming from his mouth, "No therapist in the world can help me."

"What exactly is your problem?" Ino asked, Naruto coming next to her.

"I just have mind issues…"

Ino turned to Naruto and Naruto nodded, "Shintenshin no jutsu!" she yelled.

Naruto then grabbed her and Sasuke's body.

---------------------

"Hello? Sasuke?" suddenly a white and red flash appeared before her.

A scream, a yell, a cry. Tears fell from the sky, and soon blood. Ino witnessed before her, a younger Sasuke and a girl. Sasuke yelled like crazy as many ninjas came to claim his life. But he went crazy and killed them all. He was covered in blood. Next she saw him with another girl, and this time, someone that looked like him came to claim her life. And almost killed Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't allow himself to die.

"Weakling," the voice said. Stomping on Sasuke.

"No…" Sasuke muttered, "Not again!" he winced in pain and cried.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes, it just played over and over again, the words weakling played over and over again. It just hurt to see Sasuke in pain.

"Kai!"

----------------------------------

Ino awoke next to Sasuke and Lee. Naruto had appeared before them.

"I just went to get Tsunade-no-ba-chan, she's coming along with several ANBU."

"I see Naruto-kun," Ino then said. She looked at Naruto, who stared at Sasuke.

"That guy…He just confuses me sometimes…" he then turned to Ino and embraced her, shocking her as well, "Ino, I was so worried…"

She softened, embracing him back, she then heard numerous grunts.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-teme?"

The two turned to see Sasuke, his eyes were soft and his stance seeming calm. He looked at them, "I think I kind of understand…This love thing is complicated…You two seem…Happy…Ino…I guess I can let you go…"

Ino hugged Sasuke, "Sasuke…I saw what went through your mind…I'm sorry you felt that way but, you got to let it go and move on. Or else its going to haunt your dreams for life."

"Ino-hime," he said closing his eyes, "It's so hard to though…I've never seen what real love is. I've never been loved for too long. My loved ones always being taken away."

"Sasuke you baka, we are your loved ones now. We're your friends and always will be. You always look to be alone, you need to be more open, and less afraid," Naruto commented, the sincere eyes sparkled through the night sky.

The three smiled at each other, pulling into an embrace. Ino kissed the two on the cheek, "You know your rivalry really shows true friendship, always there at each others side, even though you're fighting. I find that amazing…And Sasuke, you can always find a new love out there, a certain pink haired kunoichi cares for you a lot. Although she does seem obsessive, she's really good."

"Yeah, I bet Sakura-chan loves you a whole lot…But don't treat her badly, let her be free…If you ever need a guide, see how I treat Ino," Naruto said smirking, he then grabbed Ino's thin waist and kissed her gently, yet firmly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then he smiled, "Hehe…"

Soon Tsunade and the others arrived, healing everyone. Sakura had arrived too, healing Ino. She then turned to Sasuke who was lying down and staring at the moon.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out and gasped at his injuries. Quickly, she healed him and he smiled.

"Sakura-hime," he then said smiling and grabbed her and kissed her too. Sakura gasped through the kiss and Naruto and Ino laughed.

"Naruto settle down!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm fine anyways Ba-chan! Kyuubi's healing me!"

"Naruto! Not in front of Ino."

Ino grabbed Naruto's shoulder and smiled kissing him on the cheek surprising Tsunade, "Hehe, I already know his little secret!"

Tsunade's shocked expression softened and she smiled.

The rest of the night, Naruto and Ino sat near the waterfall, staring at it's glistening water.

"I love you naruto-kun…And thanks so much for watching me from the beginning…"

"I love you too Ino-chan, and no problem, however thought helping a friend you hardly knew can lead to something like this."

"But I'm kinda glad Sasuke was abusive and evil."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't realize how cute, sensitive and strong you were. Causing me to fall in love with you."

"Keh, I hope he doesn't go berserk again with Sakura."

"Yeah…Although the two seem busy."

Naruto and Ino laughed as they saw Sasuke and Sakura talking and kissing. They then turned to each other, and began kissing again.

**_A/N: Okay, thanks for the awesome reviews, hope you liked the story! Its finally over! Hmm, I can't always help to pair Sasuke with Sakura at the end…Keh…_**

**Pre-reader: ofdarknesschaos**


End file.
